Atem's Back!
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: Years after he left, Atem has become extremly bored in the After Life and so decides to return to Domino City and to his friends. However a lot has changed in his absence so the question is will Atem be able to handle these big changes?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Well I just had this little idea pop into my head and I just wanted to get it out ;)

It's an one-shot a very long one but please take your time to read it a leave a review.

Ps It's set quite a few years in the future after Atem left.

Atem's back!

In the hot sands of Egypt in the city of Cairo stood a grand Kingdom thriving with happy villagers, families and stall vendors. There were walls surrounding the whole city to protect it from any dangers as well as the Kingdom's army that watched over the people. Everyday you would wake up to the sounds of carefree voices of stall vendors from the market trying to sell their goods and the laughter of happy children. Over looking this idyllic Kingdom, almost as if protecting it was the huge and almost majestic looking Royal Palace home to the Pharaoh of this peaceful land. At this very minute he's sat in his throne room with his trusted and loyal high priest also known as Seth who also happens to be his cousin. However there is one thing about this perfect Kingdom that makes it exceptionally different from the rest, it is a Kingdom in the Afterlife, a place where time and evil doesn't exist and only freedom and prosperity survive. However as the great Pharaoh who once saved his people from destruction in his own time, now sat on his throne with a look of…boredom, his high priest noticed this.

"My Pharaoh is something the matter?" Priest Seth inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something?" Atem replied as he shook his head and snapped out of his daydream.

"I said is something the matter you seem a little…distracted." Seth repeated.

"Forgive me I was merely reminiscing and such."

"I see. Well although it's not my place to say but I assume your referring to your experiences with your former companions in the modern world, am I right?" Spoke Seth once more.

"Just like my cousin to read my mind." Atem chuckled with a small smile.

"Too be honest this isn't the first time I've noticed more like the tenth, and do you want to know what I think?" Seth continued with a rather smug smile.

"Go on then I'll humour you this once." Atem smiled with another shake of his head.

"Well I think that you should return back to your companions, I mean the whole point of the Afterlife is to be at peace with your soul and obviously your not." Seth explained.

"Oh believe me I've found myself thinking the same things but nothing can be done." Atem sighed in agreement and a look of sadness replaced his smile.

"And just like my cousin to always jump to conclusions." Seth smirked.

"What do you mean? I was merely stating a fact." Atem said now with a mixture of sadness and confusion crossing his features.

"Wrong again I'm afraid you're not on the ball today Pharaoh are you? Something can only be a fact if it's true and what you said wasn't." Seth said his smirk increasing with size with every word.

"Well then please do correct me and tell what you're on about then Seth." Atem replied.

"With pleasure, you see it is very possible for you to return to your mortal friends after all this is the Afterlife almost anything is possible." Seth told Atem while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What! You know a way? How you must tell me!" Atem exclaimed bursting off of his throne in his new found excitement and hope.

"Well I am your High Priest remember? So all we need to do is prepare the suitable ritual site here and in the modern world and then perform the spell which I am very familiar with." Seth said simply watching his cousin get giddier and giddier as he explained each word.

"You explain it like the simplest thing to do, how do you suppose we prepare the suitable ritual site here as well as in the modern world?" Atem frowned

"That's even simpler as an elite mage such as myself all I have to do is contact a one person in the modern world and you'll be alive again in no time, can you guess who?" Seth mused clearly having fun with his cousin's lack of understanding.

"Hmm…it would have to be someone familiar with this sort of thing…and have a good understanding with it…hmm…I've got it! Ishizu Ishtar!" Atem announced as thought stuck him and his excitement was refuelled once more.

"Right you are my King, now I suppose you want me to do it now yes?" Seth asked.

"Of course right away!" Atem ordered.

"Very well as you wish, step back if you will I'll be back soon." Seth replied as he shooed his cousin Atem back and grabbed the Millennium Rod that was residing between his robe and belt.

Taking his golden Millennium item in his right hand and closing his eyes in deep concentration the high priest Seth slowly began chanting an inaudible language and as he did the floor beneath him began to glow whilst slowly a portal began to form in front of him. Seth then opened his eyes and then directed his millennium item towards the swirling portal and from it emitted a beam of light which seemed to brighten the darkness of the portal and strengthen it. Without a seconds hesitation the High Priest stepped into the portal and began his journey through the Afterlife and into the Modern world.

In the early night of Domino the city lights were just starting to come to life illuminating the whole city in an almost mystical glow. Business men and women were returning home to their families, the streets were crowded with the bustle of the cities citizens all trying to beat the rush hour and get home in time for dinner. Meanwhile however in one of the less populated parts of the Domino, inside the cities Museum to be exact Ishizu Ishtar sat behind her office desk gathering her last papers and getting ready to return home to her brothers; Marik and Odion.

Her office wasn't a huge size but it wasn't cramped either. The walls were painted a creamy colour however you could hardly notice it as the walls were covered with various certificates of her qualifications as well as photos of expeditions. There were also two comfy leather armchairs placed in front of an oak desk which was stacked with files, paperwork and all sorts. Also behind the desk were filing cabinets.

Sighing and yawning as she gave into her tiredness Ishizu lifted her arms behind her head and let out a sleepy yawn. Rising from her black, leather swivel chair Ishizu collected her papers together and tucked them into her briefcase.

"Ishizu Ishtar." A voice spoke out from the darkness of the dimly lit room; it was more of a statement than a question.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ishizu immediately answered going on the defence.

"No need to fear me I come with good intentions I assure you." The voice replied.

"You have yet to prove that statement now answer my questions." Ishizu retorted with a hint of nervousness evident in her voice.

"Of course how rude of me where are my manners allow me to introduce myself, my name is Seth the great Pharaoh Atem's cousin and right-hand man as well as his High Priest." Seth stated politely as he step from out of the shadows and revelled himself to Ishizu.

"Can it be? It is the High Priest Seth! Please forgive my rudeness." Ishizu announced with a bow of her head and an embarrassed blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"I understand, and as for why I'm here allow me to explain. You see my Pharaoh grows tired and how should I say…bored of his immortal Kingdom everything is perfect and he feels there is no excitement left. So I've come to ask a favour." Seth started.

"Of course…anything please go on." Ishizu blinked in astonishment.

"Well I need to perform this ritual to resurrect my Pharaoh so he can return to his former companions." Seth explained.

"The Pharaoh wishes to return to our world? Can it be done?" Ishizu stuttered.

"Of course I just need you to recover the Millennium Puzzle and bring his modern day counterpart to this location, I believe his name is Yugi Motto yes?" Seth said.

"Is it really that simple? Well in that case I will prepare for the Pharaoh's return immediately, I already have all the Millennium Items in my possession and Yugi Moto still lives in Domino." Ishizu replied confidently.

"Excellent! Well this is a diagram of how the ritual area should be presented, do not worry of what to do as I shall do the incantations, I shall return to my King and inform him of the good news." The High Priest beamed and with flick of his hand a parchment scroll appeared in his hand which he handed to Ishizu, this contained the ritual details.

"Right now when everything is prepared say these words out loud and I'll know when to start chanting, farewell." Seth smiled as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait!" Ishizu called in which Seth stopped in his tracks and looked behind his shoulder, "Will you be able to hear me?" Ishizu wondered.

"Of course." Seth simply replied before he disappeared into the shadows and began his journey back to the Afterlife.

"I guess I've got a phone call to make." Ishizu muttered to herself as she returned to her seat and picked up her office phone.

Meanwhile over in a more family friendly part of the city Yugi Motto and his best friend Joey Wheeler was just chilling out in his room above the Kame Game shop. He lived in a peaceful part of the city where there weren't many skyscrapers near only the ones that could be seen in the far distance. His street name was called Cherry Grove and he lived on the corner of it surrounded by many other houses and family homes.

His room was a fair size and was painted a lime green that matched his curtains and bedspread; there was a small rug in the centre of there room and a closet full of clothes on the right wall just as you entered the room. On the centre wall opposite the door was a window and a desk in front of it, complete with a laptop and of course his duel disk. And finally at the end of his bed was a small HD T.V with a built in DVD player.

Although Yugi was indeed older in his twenties, he still hadn't moved out from his home, he decided to help his Grandpa Solomon Motto run it and help keep his Grandpa's business going. Of course Yugi didn't intend to work there all his life only until he finished his studying in college and got his degree in Egyptology. And it wasn't just Yugi and his Grandpa living there as his best friend Joey Wheeler also occupied the house/shop.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"I'll get it Grandpa." Yugi called downstairs said as he rose from his seating position on his bed and proceeded across the room to the phone which was perched on his desk.

"Hello?"

"Ahh, Yugi it is I Ishizu Ishtar."

"Ishizu? I haven't heard much from you in a while, what's up?

"Well I need your help with something, something you'll be quite interested in."

"Really? What is it?2

"I have just received news that your old partner the Pharaoh Atem wishes to return to our modern world once more.2

"What? Atem? How, how do you know?"

"His High Priest, Seth has just contacted me anyway will you help?"

"Of course! Right away, what do I need to do?"

"On the instructions that Seth left me it says that all you need to do is wear the Millennium Puzzle and stand in the centre of the ritual circle.

"Well when can we do it?"

"The ritual site won't take long to set up if you don't mind coming out to the Museum now, then we could perform the ritual now.

"I'll be right over!" Yugi exclaimed barely holding in his excitement and without another word from Ishizu he put the phone down.

"What was that all about Yuge?" Joey asked as he readjusted his sitting position on his beanbag chair.

"Joey your never gonna believe this!" Yugi exclaimed as he pulled on his blue jacket.

"Try me." Joey replied.

"It was Ishizu on the phone; she said that Atem wants to return to our world! And that all we have to do is get over to the Museum!" Yugi yelled.

"What? Seriously! Well what are we waiting here for? Grab the car keys and let's get going!" Joey beamed as he shot up from his seat and ran to grab his trainers and car keys.

Yugi nodded back and then proceeded to put his trainers on as well while Joey sprinted out the room and stampeded down the stairs while Yugi ran after him and turned out his bedroom light on the way out all the while still smiling. By the time Yugi got out the front door and locked it behind him Joey was already strapped in the driver's seat of his red Renault Cleo. Yugi quickly scampered in up front seat next to him while Joey started the ignition and revved up the engine. In no time the duo were speeding away down their street and towards the City's Museum

And within half an hour the sight of the old building filled the duo's vision, so wasting no time Joey quickly swung around the corner and into the Museum's car parked which was almost deserted. Yugi and Joey unbuckled their seat belts and exited the car while Joey locked it behind him as they walked towards the Museum's front entrance. Ishizu in knowing of their arrival had left the front doors open, so casually walking in the two youths began their search for the Egyptian. Fortunately since in the past Yugi and the gang had come to this place so many times they had all just about memorised it's layout and so it didn't take long before the two arrived to Ishizu's office. Almost shaking from anticipation Yugi raised his hand to the wooden door and knocked three times on it.

"It's open." Came Ishizu's reply from the other side.

Yugi then raised his hand once more and reached for the brass door handle and once he turned it he and Joey stepped inside Ishizu's office. Ishizu was reading through the parchment that Seth had giving her and looked up as Yugi and Joey stepped inside.

"Ahh, Yugi, Joey it's been a long time it's good to see your both fine and well." Ishizu greeted as she rose form her seat and bowed her head slightly.

"Ditto, how are your brother's?" Yugi replied with a smile.

"Marik's fine as so is Odion, they're here in Domino and they both help out at the Museum." Ishizu said.

"That's good to hear, anyway let's get down to business." Yugi stated.

"Of course if you two wouldn't mind following me to the ritual site." Ishizu said as she took the parchment in her hand and left the room where Yugi and Joey followed her.

"So what does Yugi actually have to do?" Joey questioned as he followed Ishizu.

"From Seth's instructions it looks very simple, all Yugi has to do is where the Millennium Puzzle and stand in the appropriate place." Ishizu answered.

"Really that's it?" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, Seth will be doing the ritual chanting form the Afterlife so I guess it's not _that_ quick." Ishizu explained as she led the two boys into a dark room.

When Ishizu entered the room she flicked on the light switch allowing brightness to fill the room in a flash. The room itself was one of the biggest in the Museum and was tucked at the back of the building it was also usually used for storage and such. Around the sides of the room were crates and cabinets pushed out the way collecting dust while the centre of the room was almost clear. In the middle of the room were three circles; two small ones next to each other and a big one surrounding them. The circles were marked on with dried candle wax while lit candles rested on the outside of the circles. And finally just above the candle lit circles was an altar where Ishizu had stopped at and had placed her parchment on it.

"Whoa, you don't see this everyday huh Yuge?" Joey commented while nudging Yugi in the ribs.

"Right now Yugi if you could stand over in that circle and place the Millennium Puzzle around your neck we can begin." Ishizu stated as she pointed towards the appropriate circle.

"Can do." Yugi said simply as he hopped over the candles and bent down to place his old possession around his neck once more.

"It feels weird wearing this again, it seems lighter than before." Yugi commented.

"Really?" Joey said.

"Yeah, I told you my work-out routine's working." Yugi said rather smugly.

"Yeah maybe the Puzzle just got lighter." Joey smirked.

"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed while Joey just chuckled, true Yugi was a lot older since he last wore the Puzzle but he still hadn't grown an awful lot.

"Anyway let's begin shall we?" Ishizu cut in.

"Err right yeah ready when you are." Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm, on this scroll it says I have to say these words and Seth will begin the ritual, right here we go." Ishizu said more to herself than Yugi and Joey.

"High Priest Seth the stage is set; now utter your sacred words so the ritual demands can be met!" Ishizu commanded as she raised her hands in the air dramatically.

The words commanded by Ishizu travelled through the two worlds and reached the High Priest ears loud and clear. Smiling and then nodding to himself as the words echoed off the walls of the Royal chamber inside the palace Priest Seth then prepared himself for his role in the ritual. The stage was already set out just like Ishizu's had been except this time there was only two circles in the middle of the grand chamber. Atem was already informed of everything as soon as Seth returned to the Afterlife and was currently waiting patiently in his circle.

"That's my cue, cousin are you sure you wish to give up this land and being Pharaoh? Once this ritual is done there's no going back." Seth stated to Atem.

"Yes it is my wish and although I'll be sad to leave you and everybody else but I know the modern world is where I belong, with my friends." Atem replied back.

"Very well but remember it has been some time since you've been there, and there will be some changes." Seth said.

"Then that will make it more interesting, I'm ready cousin say your words and I know you'll be a great Pharaoh while I'm gone." Atem said finally as he smiled happily.

Seth nodded with contempt and held his Millennium Rod up high in his right hand; its golden finishes shimmered as the light reflected off of it. Seth then closed his clear blue eyes in concentration and then began chanting the ritual words.

"I, High Priest Seth holder of the Millennium Rod call upon the power of the greats to aid me in this ritual, send this man before me to the Modern world so he may be at peace with himself!" Seth exclaimed as he shot his eyes back open.

Suddenly the candles surrounding Atem burst into more powerful flames and then slowly lifted into one huge fireball above Atem's head, a pure bright light then emitted from Seth's Millennium item which shot towards the giant fireball and joined with it. The fireball then turned into the colour of the bright light which was so blinding Seth and Atem had to shield their eyes, the light ball then slowly started to descend towards Atem where it eventually engulfed him. The light ball then grew bigger and bigger until it finally burst causing a huge flash of light to fill the room, leaving nothing in the darkness. When the light finally started to dim down Seth slowly opened his eyes only to find himself all alone in the Royal chamber. Smirking to himself and his success in the ritual Seth smugly walked out the room and went on his way to return to his quarters. But not before muttering;

"Good luck, my King."

Meanwhile back in Domino City with Ishizu, Yugi and Joey in Domino Museum the three were patiently awaiting a sign of the ritual to take place. And surely enough without even waiting more than five minutes a huge bolt of pure light struck the ground where the other circle was next to Yugi, and just like before the light was so intense the three had to shield their eyes form being assaulted form the light. The Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck also began to react and it too shot out a stream of light which joined with the other bolt. Eventually the light started to dim down and so the three slowly started to open their eyes. And surly enough just as Seth had said, there standing next to Yugi was none other than his old time partner and greatest friend Atem! Just as everybody had remembered him Atem was wearing Yugi's same top and blue jeans complete with the blue jacket. Atem slowly looked up and around the room taking in all his surroundings carefully and slowly observing every detail. Until finally his sharp gaze reached his greatest friend Yugi Motto who was standing opposite him with wide eyes and his mouth open. Atem softened his intense gaze and fixed his purple eyes on Yugi while a warming smile broke out across his face. Yugi reacted in the same way when he finally recovered from his shock. So as the two friends acknowledged each others presence, Joey who was just of to the side of the room and had only just recovered from his shock also, scampered to his feet and immediately ran over to Atem also with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Ha, ha! It worked! It actually worked! Atem, pal, buddy! Your back your actually back!" Joey exclaimed as he merrily skipped over to Atem.

"And it's good to be back, and even better to see you guys again!" Atem agreed as he joyfully took Yugi's and Joey's hands and shook them merrily.

"A handshake? That's no way to greet a old best friend!" Joey joked as he immediately dropped Atem's hand and pulled Atem and Yugi into a tight hug and lifted them from the ground.

"Joey, how's he going to enjoy his time here if he can't breathe?" Yugi chocked with a chuckle.

"Oops, my bad." Joey said sheepishly as he quickly let go of Yugi and Atem allowing them to breathe once more.

"Oh he's your puzzle Atem." Yugi smiled as he took the puzzle form around his neck and handed it to Atem where he placed it on.

"Many thanks my friend, I see you've gotten taller." Atem smiled.

"Na, his hair's just got longer." Joey joked as he playfully pulled Yugi into a headlock.

"Hey!" Yugi said defensively as he struggled to get free from Joey's grasp while Atem just stood on the side lines laughing.

"Welcome my Pharaoh I'm glad the ritual was a success, forgive my rudeness but I must depart as my brothers shall be wondering where I've got to, good day my King." Ishizu said as she approached Atem and bowed before walking past him and leaving.

"Goodbye Ishizu I am forever in your debt for returning me to this world." Atem called after the Egyptian women with sincere gratitude.

"I was merely carrying out my King's wishes you are in no such debt to me." Ishizu stated as she momentarily stopped before walking out the door.

"Anyway let's get home it's getting late." Yugi smiled as he finally got free from Joey's headlock and playfully shoved him back.

"Of course, you mean the Kame shop right?" Atem asked as the three made their journey back to the car.

"Uh-huh, me and Joey are roommates and we run the shop together with Grandpa of course, but we have a spare bed for you," Yugi replied cheerily.

"Ah of course! Grandpa I can't wait to see him again and all the others, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Kisara, heck even Kaiba!" Atem announced as the three reached the museum's front entrance.

"And tomorrow will be the perfect opportunity too, all of us are gonna chill out at the park and have a picnic and mess around…and well you get the idea." Joey said butting in on the conversation enthusiastically as they all exited the museum and went out into the hot summer's night air.

"Sounds great, how is everyone by the way anything happen much while I was gone?" Atem said entering Joey's car after Yugi and Joey got in first.

"Oh, you have no idea." Joey smirked while shaking his head in slight amusement while Yugi did about the same.

"Really? Well go on fill me in." Atem said with enthusiasm as the three all buckled up.

"Hmm, should we tell our friend Yugi, after all a lot has happened." Joey teased as he revved up the engine.

"Na, he probably wouldn't believe us anyway he'd have to see it for himself." Yugi replied tauntingly.

"What? Ah come on is this how you're gonna treat your five-thousand year old Pharaoh friend on his first few hours back?" Atem questioned.

"Yep." Joey and Yugi replied in unison as Joey dove back home.

"I didn't want to know anyway." Atem grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

The conversation ended there and before long Joey had driven down Yugi's street and his Kame shop was in sight all before seven o'clock. Joey slowed down and pulled up and parked his car outside the shop and turned off the ignition while unplugging his seat belt and taking his car keys. The trio then exited the car and approached the shop's front entrance. However on the front door was a note from Grandpa saying 'Front door locked, go round the back.' So obliging to the note they all then travelled around to the back of the shop to the back door. Opening the door Yugi stepped into the kitchen followed by Joey and then Atem.

"Grandpa we're back." Yugi called out.

"I'm in the sitting room, come and sit down I've got tea." Grandpa called back.

"And biscuits?" Joey added.

"Of course Joseph." Grandpa chuckled from the sitting room.

"Alright come on!" Joey exclaimed as he almost sprinted to join Grandpa.

Atem and Yugi snuck each other a glance and burst out laughing at Joey's antics before following after the food driven blonde. Yugi walked in first and sat down on a two seat sofa while Atem sat next to him. The room had a very warm homey feel to it, in the centre was an average size T.V which the three sofas pointing towards it. There was the largest three seat fabric couch which Grandpa who was relaxing on and on the right side of that was a single armchair which Joey was casually reclined on and then finally on the left of the room was the two seat couch with Atem and Yugi sat together on it.

"Yugi I think it's time I get my eyes checked out, I'm seeing doubles again."Grandpa said as squinted his eyes and looked over towards his grandson.

"Nope your not Grandpa, we've just been back from the Museum and we've brought an old friend back with us." Yugi smiled.

"Yugi what do you mean?" Grandpa asked.

"Atem to be exact." Joey added.

"My word your right that is Atem, but how is he here again?" Grandpa asked in amazement and also slight confusion as he squinted one last time at Atem.

"Well, long story short; Ishizu was contacted by High priest Seth telling her that Atem wanted to come back to the Modern world, so she asked us over to the Museum to complete the ritual which we did and…well here's Atem." Yugi explained happily as he gestured towards the former Pharaoh.

"I see well, it's a pleasure to have you…alive again." Grandpa commented with a smile.

"Thank you Grandpa I've missed you." Atem replied with a smile of his own on his lips.

The group of now four started to chat about various stuff, however Yugi, Joey and now Grandpa made sure not to give too much away to Atem about what had happened in the past few years evolving their friends. A packet of rich-tea biscuits and four cups of tea latter the group found that it had already turned nearly eleven o'clock, so deciding to call it a day everyone went to go to bed. Yugi showed Atem the spare room next to his; which was about the same size. So once Atem was in bed Yugi returned back to his room and saw Joey waiting for him, well spinning around on his desk chair to be exact.

"Joey the bathrooms free." Yugi said as he walked in.

"Finally god, Atem took like forever!" Joey commented as he stopped spinning and attempted to get up and walk straight.

After a few minutes of walking into the door frame from dizziness Joey finally regained his sense of direction and was back on track to the bathroom. Walking out onto the landing Joey approached the bathroom door and was just about to enter when he discovered it was locked.

"There's someone in here." Grandpa's voice yelled out from inside the bathroom.

"Oh man, tell me when you done Gramps."Joey sighed as he went back into Yugi's room.

Joey entered and saw Yugi just about to dial a number on his desk from, so he decided to jump on his bed and watch.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, _Just as Yugi was about to give up a greeting came from the other side of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Kisara did I wake you?"

"No its fine I was just about to get to bed now."

"Alright do you have a few minutes to spare first?"

"Uh-huh sure anything for my big brother, what's up?"

"Your never gonna believe what happened today!"

And so Yugi went into explaining all the events that happened involving Ishizu and how Atem as returned. And not surprisingly Kisara believed every word that her brother said despite being a little shocked to say the least. As through all the years that she had been in situation with him they always seemed to get stranger and more unbelievable. After that surprising information about their old friend returning Yugi moved on to quickly explain that he would be joining them with their picnic tomorrow. Once the conversation was over the two siblings bid their farewells and wished each other goodnight before hanging up. After that Yugi quickly called the rest of the gang about Atem and had a similar conversation with them as Kisara's. Yugi finished the last call and then hung up, turning his attention to Joey.

Yugi explained Joey who he called and such, and with a goodnight from Joey he left and went to bed where Yugi did the same.

Back over to Kisara and her home, she had just come off the phone to Yugi and was now returning to her bedroom. She stepped inside her room and with the bedside lamp as her only source of light she navigated her way to the bed. Kisara then quickly got under the covers and snuggled up to get warm, while resting her head on the pillow.

"Who was that on the phone?" Her husband asked when he entered the bedroom and approached the bed.

"Just Yugi." Kisara replied as she watched her husband enter their bed next to her, all the while checking out his raw toned chest muscles as he was wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms.

"What did your brother want this late at night?" The man asked again, as he turned out the lamp letting darkness fill the room before he settled down on his side of the bed.

"He told me that Atem has returned and will be joining his tomorrow at the park." Kisara stated while laying her head on her husband's bare chest while he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm not even going to ask how he returned; it's always something completely illogical." The man stated with a small chuckle.

"True but it will be nice to see him again." Kisara yawned as she closed her blue eyes.

"I guess so, on some levels however I think he'll find us being married a real surprise." Her husband agreed, "Goodnight Kisara." He added as he too closed his eyes.

"Well Atem's reaction is another thing I can't wait to see tomorrow, good night sweetie." Kisara said while her husband nodded silently in agreement to her comment finishing the conversation as they allowed sleep to take over each other.

The next day couldn't be better and was perfect for a picnic and being outside as the sun was high above in the sky in full view without a single cloud to block its strong rays. Birds of all kinds were tweeting happily as they flew about through the warm air, shop keeper's and market stall vendor's were also in good spirits as they began their day and opened their businesses. In the Motto Game shop Yugi's room was filled with the sound of his deafening alarm clock as it rung out and awoke the sleeping youth. Blindly stretching out one hand and after several slaps through the air in attempt to turn off the alarm Yugi finally located the deafening machine and silenced it for good. After opening his violet eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them Yugi relaxed another few minutes in the comfort and warmth of his bed before her stretched again and slowly rolled out of bed. Before he made his way to the bathroom Yugi first made sure Atem and Joey were awake, and after violently shaking the two awake, Yugi proceeded to grab his fluffy white towel and have a shower.

After a good fifteen minutes of showering Yugi emerged from the bathroom and past Joey who was waiting to take his turn. Once back in the safety and privacy of his room Yugi dried himself and got ready for the day, and of course wearing his usual attire a black sleeveless top with a blue jacket and jeans. Satisfied with his appearance Yugi gave a nod of approval to himself as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was quite small compared to the rest of the house/shop but was a liveable size that Yugi didn't have a problem with. There were the standard kitchen counter tops as well as a fridge and cooker that all fit nice and cosily together. And just as you entered the kitchen on the right wall was a rectangle shaped table with four chairs, Grandpa was of course already dressed and ready and drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah Yugi your up, did you wake the other two." Grandpa greeted his grandson as he looked up from the puzzle section in this morning's newspaper.

"Uh-huh they should be down in a few minutes and then we can leave." Yugi replied as he took a seat next to Grandpa.

"Very good, would you like some tea?" Grandpa offered.

"Sounds great." Yugi smiled.

Grandpa then silently nodded before getting up and pouring another cup of tea and then placed it in front of Yugi while taking his place again.

"What time did you say everybody was meeting at the Park?" Grandpa asked.

"Erm…twelve o'clock." Yugi said eventually.

"Well those two better hurry up it's already eleven thirty." Grandpa commented while glancing at his watch and as if on cue thumping came from the hall signifying that Joey had just jumped down the stairs.

"What was that about hurrying up Gramps?" Joey said smugly as he entered the room with Atem not far behind.

"Young people and the ability to jump done stairs bunch of show offs." Grandpa mumbled to himself as he turned away grumpily.

"Anyway now that we're all ready let's get going." Yugi said cheerily as he rose from his seat finishing his tea.

"Aren't we going to eat breakfast?" Atem asked.

"Nope, we're gonna have brunch, it's so much better than breakfast more filling too!" Joey exclaimed as he licked his lips.

"Well if Joey says it's good it must be after all food is his speciality." Atem replied in which Yugi and Grandpa joined him with a laugh.

"We'll see who's laughing when I eat all your food!" Joey said defensively.

"Nope, not this time we packed a whole banquet of food." Yugi chuckled.

After a few more playful cracks at Joey and his obsession for food the gang of four were soon out the front door and in Joey's car, with him in the driver's seat. Once everyone was buckled in Joey started the ignition, revved up the engine and drove off out onto the road.

"I can't wait to see the gang again." Atem commented from the back of the car.

"I know it's gonna be just like old times you, me Joey and everybody else all kicking back and having fun." Yugi replied.

"Except this time you and Yuge won't have to keep switching bodies so in a way it'll be better." Joey said.

"And people won't think you're crazy because you don't have to talk to yourself anymore." Grandpa smiled.

"Hey, well at least I was actually talking to someone, unlike when you talk to yourself Grandpa." Yugi shot back but not unkindly.

"Oh shoot traffic lights." Joey whined as the car came to a stop.

"Don't worry Joey I just take Téa saying we'll be a tad late its fine." Yugi reassured.

"Alright, I'll try to find a different route as well." Joey added.

"Mummy can we go and play while we wait?" Asked a little girl who was about five, her name was Ruby.

"Yeah can we Mummy?" Ruby's twin brother's chimed in unison; their names were Nero and Dante and they were both four.

"Your not even going to have to wait that long." Her mother commented and couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her children's pleading faces.

"Daddy you'll let us play for a while won't you?" Dante and Nero chimed together again as they switched their tactics.

"Hmm, well if you promise to stay where we can see you…then I guess its okay." Their dad pondered.

"Alright thanks Dad! You're the best!" Ruby cheered while her brother's smiled happily.

"I'll come and get you in a few minutes." Their father called out as they watched the three kids cheer happily and run down the grassy slope that they were sitting a top on.

The parents and their other three friends that they were sitting with all watched the youngsters antics and couldn't help but smile as they watched the three happily playing together at the bottom of the hill.

Back with Yugi, Atem, Joey and Grandpa they had finally got past all the traffic and the lights and within another few minutes made it to Domino Park where Joey parked up his car and turned of the car's engine. Once everyone had unbuckled their seat bets and stepped outside the car Yugi went round to the boot opened it and brought a picnic basket. Slowly the group of four left the car's site and approached the Park's entrance gate. Despite being in a city such as Domino the Park was very well kept with luscious green grass and healthy trees that looked beautiful in the spring when blossoming. The Park was also quite a size and one could easily get lost if one didn't know where they were going.

Atem just so happened to be one of those people.

As Atem who hadn't been to this city landmark in a while absentmindedly stopped in his tracks and started to scan the area's beautiful greenery, he failed to notice his friends continue walking, this was what got him separated from Yugi, Joey and Grandpa. When Atem finally shook himself out of his daze and looked back in front of him his violet eyes widen as he realised that his friends were no longer with him. Starting to walk again in hopes of catching up Atem came to a forked path with some trees and bushes in the middle making it impossible to see what was beyond the paths. One path went right and up hill and the second went left and stayed at the same ground level.

Taking a risk Atem took the left path in hopes to catch up, however unfortunately for him he choose the wrong path.

_**~~~Atem's P.O.V~~~**_

Oh no, oh no, oh no! This can't be happening this can't be happening! I'm barely back a day and I've already gotten myself lost! Great just great. As I keep walking the more and more I feel I've chosen the wrong path to go down. Yep now I'm sure I've gone the wrong way as the paths starting to veer away from this bush and go out into the open and I still can't see Yugi, Joey or Grandpa. Hmm this isn't good I seem to be at the bottom of a hill or maybe a slope, at the top could be where the right path ends up, but I don't want to run up there as I could get even more lost.

I'll just keep walking, that's it I'll just keep walking.

_**~~~Normal P.O.V~~~ **_

Still walking along Yugi, Joey and Grandpa still hadn't realised that their friend Atem was no longer beside them. Finally after walking up to the top of the slope the now three saw their group of friends waiting for them and were immediately called over. Among the group of friends were Tristan, Téa, Kisara, Mokuba and his older brother Kaiba, and they were all sitting on one huge picnic blanket under the shade of an old oak tree.

"Guys you made it finally!" Tristan exclaimed as the three sat down on the huge blanket.

"Sorry guys we just didn't expect there to be so much traffic." Joey admitted.

"Hey wait a minute I thought you said that Atem was coming, you didn't make that whole thing up did you?" Mokuba said as he looked over to Yugi and then to Joey and then Grandpa.

"What do you mean Mokuba Atem's right here." Yugi said as he gestured to his side, however as soon as he realised that Atem was indeed not there his eyes widen.

"What the? He was just here!" Yugi exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and turned his head in all directions searching for Atem.

"Well that is strange, you don't think he got lost do you?" Grandpa said.

"If that's the case then we better start searching who knows where he could end up." Téa said.

"Alright come on he can't be too far." Yugi said as he urged everyone to get up.

"Sit back down Yugi." Came Kaiba's voice as he entered the conversation.

"What? Why? We've gotta go look for him!" Yugi replied.

"No you don't look down there." Kaiba said as he nodded his end to the direction of the slope.

"It's Atem!" Kisara said as everyone except Kaiba peered down the slope and surely enough down the slope at the bottom was Atem.

"And look who he's with." Mokuba smiled as he pointed to the other three figures with him.

"I suppose I better go get him." Kaiba stated as everyone returned to their seats on the picnic blanket.

"He, he I've got to watch this." Joey commented as Kaiba got up and slowly descended the slope.

_**~~~Atem's P.O.V~~~**_

What am I going to do? I can't stop freaking out; I've been walking non-stop for a while now and I haven't seen nor heard from any of my friends. Maybe I should have…

**CRASH!**

Ow, what the? What just hit me or better yet who just hit me? As I opened my eyes to recover from whatever knocked me down I'm met with something that deeply confuses me. Looking down to my torso I can see the culprits who just…well…took me out, I'm just glad no one I knew saw. It's a little girl with long slivery blue hair and two twin boys with chocolate brown short hair all three with blue eyes who are laying on me, and I must say they do look strangely familiar although I can't place it.

"Uncle Yugi!" They all cheer as a smile breaks out onto their small faces, wait uncle Yugi? They must have me confused, but Yugi isn't an uncle is he?

I can't help it but their smiles are almost contagious and I find myself with a smile of my own as I sit up.

"Uncle Yugi?" I repeat uncertainly as they get off me and we all stand up.

"Yeah that's your name silly." The girl giggles

"But I'm…" I start.

"Sis are you sure he's Uncle Yugi." One of the twins said, "Yeah he looks different." The other finished.

"Hmm, now that you mention it he does look a bit taller." The girl contemplated.

"I'm very sorry, but you're right I'm not your Uncle Yugi." I admit,

"You're not Uncle Yugi?" One twin started, "Then who are you?" The other twin finished, how do they do that?

"I'm terrible sorry about this misunderstanding but my name is…" I start before I'm cut off by a voice I'm all too familiar with, unfortunately.

"Atem." The voice states as I whip around to face the source of the voice.

"Kaiba." I say, as I look at my rival.

"I heard you were back, I just need to see if those rumours were true." Kaiba continued with that same coldness in his voice that I've always heard.

"Really? It was my understanding that you didn't believe in me." I reply, and I think I may have outsmarted him.

"That may be but that doesn't mean I don't have a full understanding of what you are, just like with magic I don't believe in it but that doesn't mean to say I don't understand the concept." My mistake how can you ever outsmart Seto Kaiba, but at least he hasn't insulted me yet.

"So what are you doing here? Sight seeing are we?" Kaiba mocked perhaps I spoke too soon.

"The same could be said for you." I retort.

"Yes but the difference between you and I is that I'm not lost and you are." Kaiba replied smugly, damn he's good.

"What makes you so sure I'm not escorting these children back to their parents?" I state as I gesture towards the three kids.

"Oh please don't even try and save yourself from looking like a lost child yourself." Kaiba mocked again.

"Wait a minute; if you're not Uncle Yugi does that make you a stranger?" The girl suddenly asked, I admit that caught me off guard a bit.

"Well, I suppose so but I assure you I'm not a threat." I say awkwardly.

"Oh no, we're not suppose to talk to strangers! Dad please don't be mad we didn't know!" The two twin boys suddenly burst out, as they seem to be praying to their farther, he must be near by then.

Next thing I know I see three blurs sweep past me and run behind me probably back to their dad, I just know Kaiba's gonna mock me some more if I face him again.

"Dad we're sorry we thought it was Uncle Yugi." I hear the girl cry I was right their father must have been a little bit past me and Kaiba if I can still hear them.

However when I heard the father reply I spun on my heel as fast as I could to see if it was in fact him speaking to the child and not just my imagination, and so when I saw who the father of these three kids was I nearly fainted from pure shock.

"Its fine sweetheart Daddy was watching you the whole time, plus I know this man he's safe." Kaiba said as I watched him kneel down and pick up the little girl while she buried her head in his chest and the two boys hide behind Kaiba's legs

"So you're not mad at us Dad?" asked the girl as she raised her head to look at Kaiba's eyes.

"Of course not I promise." Kaiba replied which in turn lightened up the little girl's face as well as the two boy's faces.

"Kai…" I stop myself as I think of what to say, I'm just too stunned Kaiba a Dad? "Kaiba these are your kids?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Of course that would be why they call me 'Dad', and can't you see the family resemblance?" He states almost mockingly, well it is Kaiba but now that I look at the kids more closely I can see how much they look like Kaiba especially the twins.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves?" Kaiba asks as he looks expectantly down at the two twins and then back up to the girl in his arms.

"Of course Daddy! I'm Dante, Dante Kaiba." One of the twins says as he steps forward and holds out his hand.

I shake his hand while we smile at each other before he steps back a bit this time standing next to Kaiba not behind his legs. Then the second twin walks forward and does the same.

"I'm Nero, Nero Kaiba." He introduces himself as I shake his hand also, leaving the girl in Kaiba's arms to speak next.

"Pleased to meet you my name's Ruby, Ruby Kaiba." The girl says as Kaiba lowers her to the ground and I shake her hand too.

"Well now that the introductions are over why don't I do good deed for the day and take you back to your friends." Kaiba said causing me to widen my eyes even more if that was even possible.

"What's making you this nice? Where's the insults and cold attitude? It's kinda freaking me out." I admit a little shamefully.

"Oh would you prefer this: How about I lead you back like the snivelling mutt that you are to your pathetic friends that need to discover that friendship can't solve anything and get on with their pointless lives." Kaiba said in the cold voice I'm used to.

"That's more like it Kaiba!" I cheer; at least he hasn't lost it.

"Come on Dad and Uncle Atem" Dante starts, "Mum's waiting for us." Nero finishes.

And before I can get another word in Ruby's dragging me along while Dante and Nero are pushing me forward while Kaiba casually walks behind us as we venture up the slope.

"Wait a minute, you said 'Mum'" I state rather confused.

"Well yeah you know it does take two people to…well you know." Kaiba started, man I must have looked dumb I can feel my face blush in embarrassment a little.

"No, no I mean who is 'Mum'" I say rephrasing my question, and I can see Kaiba smirking he knew what I meant the first time, does he have to mock me in everything I do?

"You'll see in a minute." Kaiba replied simply ending the conversation.

So leaving it at that I along with Kaiba, Ruby, Dante and Nero walk up the slope and as we get nearer to the top I can hear everyone's voices all talking happily. And in a few more steps we're over the slope and at the top where I see Kaiba take a seat up against the huge oak tree on a picnic blanket that's been set out so I take my seat next to Yugi, while the kids sat near Kaiba. I slowly look around at everybody that's here, Tristan's sitting next to Téa and Joey and on the other side of him is Grandpa then Yugi then Kisara then Kaiba then Mokuba and then finally the kids sitting in the area between Mokuba and Kaiba and it's all so…well…happy.

"Atem man good to see ya!" Tristan exclaims while high fiving me.

"It's good to have you back." Téa smiled.

"You took your time to get her though what were you doing?" Mokuba asked.

"I was…sightseeing." I say with a smirk and I notice Kaiba's slight smirk as we share an inside joke, never thought I say that.

"Well I'm glad we didn't have to send a search party out for you." Kisara commented.

"So I see you've finally met Kaiba's kids." Yugi says to me in which I nod.

"Yes, I must admit I nearly had a heart attack when I found out they were Kaiba's." I chuckle.

"We told ya a lot had happened since you left." Joey added with a smug smirk.

"Yeah but that was more than a lot, it's…its unbelievable!" I state while everyone else chuckles, "However I still don't know who the mother is or Kaiba's wife for that matter." I say this time looking over at Téa and Kisara suspiciously.

"Well we're not gonna tell you take a guess." Mokuba smiles mischievously.

"Hmm, Téa or Kisara I think it's…" I say eyeing Kisara and Téa.

"I'm gonna go with…Kisara." I announce.

"You sure?" Grandpa taunts.

"Yes, yes I'm sure one hundred percent." I state confidently with a smug smile.

"Well you would be absolutely…correct." Kaiba smirks as I watch him pull Kisara closer to him while she rests her head on his chest.

"What really? I wasn't serious." I exclaim this time even more surprised.

"Well then who did you really think the mother and wife was?" Joey asks.

"Well, I don't know Kaiba could have adopted or something…" I say trailing off in thought.

"Don't be silly Uncle Atem; Mommy and Daddy have still got our baby pictures." Ruby says with a giggle.

"Oh yeah Seto you've got to show Atem those sometime." Mokuba added as he nudged Kaiba.

"We can come back to that later but for now bring on with the foooooood!" Joey suddenly cuts in, well how long did we really expect him to wait? "I second it!" Tristan adds.

And so it began, with Joey and Tristan diving in for their nearest picnic box as there was a total of four. However not all went to plan for them as when Joey and Tristan each got a hold of one of the huge baskets there faces suddenly dropped. After their rummaging around inside and shook them about it turned out that they were empty. We all watched as they hastily dropped them and reached for the remaining two, however they turned out to be just an empty. I looked over everyone's faces and realised that they must have anticipated this as everyone had burst out laughing and Kaiba had his trademark smirk in place.

"You morons do you really think we would leave the food out for you to just devourer it?" Kaiba mocked.

"Erm…yes?" Tristan and Joey said in unison.

"Then you must be dumber than I thought." Kaiba replied with a shake of his head.

"Well then where is the food?" Tristan asked almost pleadingly, I must admit this is quite funny watching Joey and Tristan heartbroken over _food_.

"Right here." Yugi said as he, Mokuba, Téa and Grandpa pulled out a picnic basket from behind their backs.

"Those four were just decoys." Téa said with a smile.

Ah well I must say that did have me fooled. But when its Joey and Tristan and food one must come prepared. Within moments each basket was opened allowing the food to be shared out equally and fairly, much to Tristan's and Joey's displeasure. I myself had a very nice sausage sandwich I'll have you know. During lunch it was a strange place for me, I know that before I left and was here I could never imagine this scene, all my friends _and rival_ together in one place having fun and not duelling. Not that I'm complaining I think it's wonderful.

A few more laughs, jokes at each other and a few more sausage sandwiches later all of us packed up our stuff and returned to each other's cars and decided to take stroll in the park. The time was about four thirty when I checked which I think surprised all of us. As we were walking I took this as an opportunity to take in just how much everyone has changed. Yugi had grown slightly but still not past my height yet, and then Téa seems to have grow in to fine women still with the happy attitude and friendly qualities as well. Tristan and Joey haven't changed much still as goofy as ever, and I think that's the way they'll stay forever. And not too surprisingly Grandpa is still as frisky as ever, still strong which is very good to see with Kaiba and Kisara's kids I guess that makes him a Great-Grandfather. Mokuba is quite a bit taller now he must be what in his teens? He comes up to just about Joey's shoulder but he's taller than Yugi and me he'll probably take after his brother. This brings me to Kaiba next. I'm glad to see and say that Kaiba has changed a considerable amount since I last saw him. For one thing he looks a lot healthier I guess he probably doesn't spend as much time with his computers now with being a married man and all which is good for everyone I guess. As he's not as grumpy or rude, sure you get the sarcastic comments and all but well it is Kaiba. And the reason behind this new change, well it's got to be his wife Kisara. They fit perfectly together if I do say so myself, she's saved him in a way. And as I look over at her now I can also she a changed women, I do remember Kisara being quite shy and timid much like what Yugi used to be.

But just then I have to stop my train of thought as I notice something for the first time today, I feel pretty stupid actually not noticing it.

I look back across to Kisara, as we're all walking in two groups you see, with Tristan, Joey, Yugi and Grandpa behind us and me Téa, Kaiba and then Kisara hand in hand with Ruby, Dante and Nero running about a little bit ahead.

"Kisara?" I start gaining her attention as she looks over to me. "Are you…are you pregnant?" I ask a little awkwardly.

"Uh-huh, I'm five months along." Kisara replies with a happy smile as she holds her bulging stomach.

"Have you only just noticed?" Kaiba replies quickly with a sense of amusement in his voice.

"Well…yes." I say which earns a small laugh from everyone. "Well at the picnic you always had someone blocking your stomach from view, like Dante or Nero or Ruby." I say trying hard to redeem myself.

"Don't worry Atem, I have trouble keeping count too, I mean Kaiba just can't keep his hands off of Kisara over here." Joey smirked as he popped up between Téa and me.

"That's because you can barely count to three without some help." Kaiba growled back.

"What was that 'Rich-Boy'?" Joey shot back.

"I said my kids can count higher than you." Kaiba said smugly as he smirked.

"Can you two _ever_ have a conversation where you don't insult each other?" Téa asked.

"He started it." Joey and Kaiba both grumbled in unison, much to everyone's amusement.

The bickering between Kaiba and Joey lasted for the whole walk, each finding new things to pick at each other and mock whenever we started a new conversation. After a whole explore through Domino Park we all found ourselves back at the front entrance and our parked cars. I noticed two other cars near Joey's which I only assumed to be Kaiba's and Tristan's, one being a blue Subaru and the other being a black Pergo. Everyone seemed tired as we reached the cars and the Kaiba kids looked as if they were half asleep. As everyone got in they're cars I watched as Kisara carried Ruby while she rested her head against her mother's chest, while Kaiba picked both his son's up one in each arm and carefully got to his car. Then carefully the couple gently strapped their kids in their booster seats in the back and when they were finished they did indeed look a sleep now.

As I bean to walk over to Joey's car I began to think. Domino City has changed an awful lot along with the people in it since I've been gone. And I wonder if some things will be the same. I mean I do like all the changes but as I said there are a lot and I don't know if I can adapt to it.

"Hey Atem! Remember I still need to win my title back, so don't think that just because you left it doesn't matter!" I turn at the sound of Kaiba's voice and smile at my old rival.

"Oh don't you worry about that Kaiba!" I say

Maybe some things just never change.

Phew! I know some of you may think that that's way too long for a one shot, but oh well ;)

I hoped that who ever read it enjoyed reading it and please don't be shy I'd love to hear all your comments even anonymous viewers.


End file.
